leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunslinger (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Gunslinger| }| }| }| } |set = 1 |icon = Gunslinger TFT icon.svg |item = |synergy = Gunslingers' basic attacks have a 50% chance to fire additional bullets at other enemies within range. These bullets deal damage like basic attacks and apply on-hit effects. * 2 Gunslingers: 1 additional random enemy * 4 Gunslingers: 2 additional random enemies * 6 Gunslingers: 4 additional random enemies }} Gunslingers, Champions whom wield guns. These champions bring damage through the means of high powered firearms, or similar devices. The synergy allows the related champions to attack multiple targets in their range, akin to the effect of . Unlike Runaan's Hurricane, all of these additional bullets deal full damage. Strategy * Since Gunslingers rely on their attack range for their synergy, there are ways to improve the damage output of gunslingers: ** Clumping gunslingers in either corner is ill-advised. ** Placing gunslingers in the center of the play area will guarantee more enemies are hit on average when the synergy triggers. ** Placing gunslingers with high attack range, like , in the front or middle row will increase the number of targets they can potentially hit but also puts them in greater danger. Items * Not only does give sought after attack speed, this item will double the range of any champion that uses it. * Attack speed items built from multiply how often the synergy's effect triggers, with being one of the best. * Items like , , and that have on-hit effects have their effects multiplied for every target hit. * is an amazing item for any Gunslinger. The healing being multiplied when the synergy triggers. * The trait items , and have their effects multiplied by the Gunslinger synergy. * with an active synergy is an amazingly powerful item for a Gunslinger. This item can multiply a gunslinger's effective damage by two or more. Counters * can jump behind the Gunslinger defenses to take them out. * Armor is an obvious choice to deal with a Gunslinger. This includes items like and . * and can slow the attack speed of any champion, including the basic attack focused Gunslingers. * Ranged units have a good chance of being outside the attack range of a Gunslinger not focused on them, whereas melee units do not have this luxury. * Having a higher level and helps against this synergy, more units on the field means they're less likely to hit the more important units. * To the same effect, the golem and spiderlings can add more targets for the Gunslingers to target with their synergy. Trivia * When Gunslingers were released, having all four gave them a 50% chance to deal damage to all champions within their range. This was changed in the next patch. * Contrary to the synergy, the bonus bullets produced from the Gunslinger synergy doesn't generate mana. * Most of the time when the Gunslinger synergy activates, multiple bullets come out akin to , even for , but when activates the synergy, he has to make each attack himself. To compensate for this, he gains a large amount of attack speed for the next few attacks, similar to the synergy except The attack speed gained isn't displayed on his info card. Patch History from . ;V9.16 * . ;V9.15 * Extra units hit changed to from . ;V9.14 * Improved visualization of Gunslinger AoE attacks. * Fixed some bugs where Gunslinger extra attacks could fail to fire at high attack speeds. * Extra units hit reduced to from . ;V9.13 - Added * Gunslingers have a 50% chance for their attacks to hit additional enemies. ** 2 Gunslingers: One additional random enemy. ** 4 Gunslingers: All enemies in range. * , , , , . }} Category:TFT traits